Smallville: Hothead
"Hothead" is the third episode of season one of the superhero teen drama series Smallville. It was directed by Greg Beeman with a script written by Greg Walker. The episode first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, October 30th, 2001 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Clark Kent gets a taste for football, but Walt Arnold, coach of the Smallville Crows, nurses a secret power and he is ready to turn up the heat against those who would stand against his chances of obtaining victory. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Alex Taub - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Supervising producer * Michael Green - Co-producer * Doris Egan - Co-producer * Greg Walker - Co-producer * Robert Petrovicz - Producer * Ken Horton - Co-executive producer * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Associate producer * Mark Snow - Composer Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * This episode is production code number 227603 (end-title credit sequence). * This episode is included on disc one of the Smallville: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on September 23rd, 2003. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Actor John Glover is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Dan Lauria is the only cast member among the guest starring cast whose character is identified in the credits. Appearances * This is the first and only appearance of Coach Walt Arnold; dies in this episode. * This is the first appearance of principal H. James Kwan. * This is the first appearance of Dominic Sanatori. * This is the first and only appearance of Trevor Chappell. Bloopers * Quotes * Lex Luthor: My father sent me to Smallville because he'd rather surround himself with drones than people who challenge his archaic business practices. .... * Chloe Sullivan: I've already started getting hate mail. * Clark Kent: You seem very happy about that, why? * Chloe Sullivan: Because it means I'm hitting a nerve. Besides, between the abysmal sentence structure and generous use of obscenities, I got a pretty good idea of who's been sending it. * Pete Ross: If you think my teammates have been reading the Torch, you're giving them way too much credit. .... * Lex Luthor: The Luthors wrote the book on uncomfortable silences. .... * Clark Kent: I joined a football team, not a cult. .... * Clark Kent: I'm sick of being punished because I have these gifts. Most parents would be happy if their son could be star of the football team. .... * Lana Lang: My mom was a cheerleader, so was my aunt. Figured it was time to break the vicious cycle. .... * Clark Kent: The Torch torched. How's that for dramatic irony. .... * Lex Luthor: Two trips in one week. I'm flattered, Dad. * Lionel Luthor: What is this? * Lex Luthor: It's my new proposal. I worked out how to cut the operating budget by twenty percent without losing a single job. * Lionel Luthor: Lex, I specifically told you to cut your workforce. * Lex Luthor: Why? With this plan, you don't get the bad P.R. * Lionel Luthor: That's not the point. * Lex Luthor: Careful, dad, you're getting emotional. up a fencing foil We could always try a rematch. Are you afraid you can't take your son again? * Lionel Luthor: You get one. * Lex Luthor: One what? * Lionel Luthor: One chance to defy me. * Lex Luthor: I can't figure out what you hate more; the fact that my plan works, or that you didn't come up with it first. .... * Lionel Luthor: You know perfectly well how I feel about you. * Lex Luthor: Hence, I'm at a crap factory in Smallville. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Keywords Coach | Football | Green meteor rock | Kansas | Kent farm | Kryptonite | Pyrokinesis | School principal | Smallville | Smallville Crows | Smallville High School | The Talon | The Torch ---- Category:2001/Episodes